


So It Was All Fake Then

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shadam, Unrequited Love, one sided sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: Keith gets his heart broken simple as that and Shiro feels like bad about itThis takes place years after they are on land and Adam is still alive yada yada yada





	So It Was All Fake Then

His life started and ended with Takashi Shirogane. It was there and then it was gone so quick Keith couldn’t even blink as he stood in the doorway of Shiros office, the door open enough he could see the mess of papers strewn about the desk and shut off lights, a shirt and a pair of pants spilled across the floor, the vulgar sounds of sex coming through the doors and biting at the young man’s soul and heart as he stood there with clenched fists and bowed head so those bangs were in his face to hide the hot tears that ran down his cheeks as the paladin turns sharply on his heel and storms back down the hall which he had came from, pushing past other people in the halls quickly before they saw his tears falling like white diamonds. 

Keith erupts into his dorm room in a fit of rage, clearing off his small desk and everything clatters to the ground with a loud crash, glass shattering, books are thrown at his metal walls making dull thuds against them and he just yells and yells until you can’t tell if he’s sobbing or just screaming because how horse his voice quickly becomes and the boy sinks to his knees when he spots a broken picture frame with shot of him and Shiro together laughing for the pic and he pulls it out from under the shards of glass and his hands are shaking as he sits there looking at it, lip quivering as a fresh set of tears plop themselves onto the piece of paper and stain it. Keith leaves his mess not caring anymore as he strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed with the picture held tight in his angry fist as he cries and cries until he tired himself out so he passes out. 

 

The next few days are hell, he doesn’t feel motivated anymore and everything he sees and hears, colors, sounds, even tastes are dull or not there anymore after realizing he and Shiros stars never crossed for a certain reason, just to be teammates and nothing more. He’s had to skip by Shiros classroom to avoid his chest clenching up so tightly he couldn’t breathe properly and people haven’t taken any notice either so he just stays in his room now, only going out for food and that’s it other than that nobody sees him, he’s turning into a ghost day by day until the one man he didn’t want to see notices how bad he’s pulling back from society and the knock comes late at night. 

“Keith? Keith is me, Shiro. Hey are you okay?” Shiros deep voice filters into Keith  messy room and he just grunts loud enough from under his pile of blankets that Shiro takes this as an invitation to come in and the man blinks at the mess, a look of worry casting over his face. “Keith? Are you okay? I don’t see you anymore.” Shiro comes in and the door slides close with a hiss as the captain steps over a pile of clothes to the young man’s bed. “Why are you here Shiro.” It came out sharp and it makes Shiro kinda flinch and he rubs the back of his neck, “Well, I’m your friend am I not allowed to worry about you?” Keith kicks the covers back and gives the white haired man a glare, eyes red from irritation around the eyes from crying so much and he sniffles, “Your friend? Only your friend right? Right.” Keith sits up in bed and rubs his palms across his eyes leaving Shiro confused, “Yeah. Friends Keith, is there something wrong with that?” That makes Keith laugh dryly and gives sad smile his way, full of so much pain and longing. “I was stupid Shiro. So, so....stupid.” The man sniffles and scratches his cheek “I fell in love with the wrong man apparently, since he loves another and not me, even though I dropped hints that I liked him for the past what? Five years. Yet, he never picked up on them and I should’ve stopped hoping he’d someday pick them up and go “What’s this?” And chase me down but it never happened Shiro.” The white haired males demeanor deflated quickly as he puts parts together and finds a chair to sink into as Keith continues, “I met him when I was younger, even more stupid really.” He dabs at his watering eyes as he looks to the ceiling and closes his eyes, “god I loved him, still do, deeply. I thought he’d pick me one of these days but there’s always someone better right? Of course there is, there’s always someone better, smarter, prettier than you are.” He puts his head in his hands as he starts to shake, Shiro looks extremely guilty over in his chair, trying his best to sink into the fabric. “I just thought....maybe this time he’ll see me like how I see him, just one time would’ve been alright, but he never did...” Keith cries softly in hands and Shiro moves in his chair, “.....I’m so....so so so sorry Keith..” itsall he could say and Keith cry laughs, “I mean I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t notice myself either, I’m nothing like Adam, I’m just an orphaned boy who you raised into nothing more than a friend for years, it’s fine.” He makes a face and waves Shiro off weakly. “I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up so easily.” Shiro opens his mouth to argue but when he can’t think of anything he sinks further into the chair, “I saw you ya know, in your office with Adam a few weeks ago..” Shiros face turns scarlet as he covers his mouth with his mechanic arm, “that’s when I knew I wasn’t the one for you Shiro, but at least you have someone, Lance has Allura, Hunk has Shay, Pidge is..Pidge, even those pilots have someone. I’m fine on my own again I mean I’ve been doing for years what’s 5 or 10 more years going to do?? Nothing serious.” Keith sat there just staring at the sheets clutched in his fists with darker spots on the from his tears. “Keith I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, if I had know I would’ve-“ Keith finally looks at his brother in arms, “Let me down easy right? You would’ve let me down with a pat on the back and everything would be hunky dory right? Right.” He snorts and lays back down, “I’m never going to be happy, just watch me die alone.” The male roles onto his side back facing the white haired male and Shiro looks down, “I’m sorry again Keith...I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” And with that Shiro leaves the room quietly and Keith lets out a broken sob into his pillows after he’s left. 


End file.
